This invention relates to improvements in artificial fishing lures. This invention further relates to an artificial fishing lure which has hidden hooks and a trigger means to release the hooks in a predetermined manner.
Artificial fishing lures are widely varied in their operation as well as their appearance. Lures generally simulate forms of animal life in order to encourage fish to bite at the lure. However, the hooks of these lures often become entangled or snagged when vegetation, rocks or other obstructions are present in the water. Correspondingly, a wide variety of weedless lures have been developed in order to aid the fisherman when fishing in those areas where these obstructions might be present. These weedless lures have generally been complex in construction and are often difficult to use.